


Diao Chan's Smile

by Kon13



Category: Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Complete, F/M, Games, Love, Love Poems, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kon13/pseuds/Kon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem of how Lu Bu loves Diao Chan and her smile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diao Chan's Smile

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

  
_Be able to see, your smile tonight._

  
_It gleams so bright, so beautiful with might_

  
_But not to me, oh no, not to me._

  
_To him you give this smile so bright_

  
_The one I wish I could have tonight._

  
_It gleams, it gleams, so bright, oh bright_

  
_Maybe even more tonight._

  
_If only I could have this smile so bright_

  
_I would cherish it throughout the night._

  
_Then finally, I turn to see, you facing me_

  
_Watching oh so carefully, I see that smile_

  
_That smile, pointed at me._

**Author's Note:**

> This a poem of Lu Bu's thoughts about Diao Chan and how he sometimes is a little jealous of the smile she shows to her adopted father, Wang Yun.
> 
> I'm so happy with how this turned out. I thought of it one morning when I was thinking about the story I read by Han Xiang, 'In a Garden Summer House' and I just couldn't help it, I had to write it down. I showed it to some people I know and they told me I should post it (with permission from Han Xiang of course).


End file.
